


Something New

by oshunanat



Series: Ketchbriel [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sex Magic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshunanat/pseuds/oshunanat
Summary: The one where Sam gets hit by a sex magic spell, Rowena takes steps to find her own happiness, we discover that Jack is a college coed, and oh yeah, Gabriel and Ketch *finally* get married.Chapter 1 is Rowena/Sam focused, Chapter 2 switches to Gabriel/Ketch.As a reminder, this is a pre-season 14 Chuck who is still Cool Dad not Asshole Dad.
Relationships: Gabriel/Arthur Ketch, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Series: Ketchbriel [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1071399
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. The part that focuses on Rowena and Sam

“That’s it,” Rowena said as she collapsed bonelessly into the mattress. “I’m tapping darling. I don’t think waiting it out is going to happen,” her fingers climbed up Sam’s arm. “Not that I haven’t been enjoying myself trying.”

Sam laughed shakily. “Good, if you hadn’t said something, I would have. But what do we do?”

Rowena pushed herself to sit up and lean against the headboard. “The spell itself is simple enough, but I’m guessing you don’t have any terebinth on you, do you?”

Sam shook his head. “We might have some at the Bunker, but that’s not all that close. Why?”

“It’s a common enough component in sex magic,” Rowena said. “But still not the most readily accessible since it rarely turns up in spells outside of it.” She frowned. “And I know I’m currently out of it.” She smiled wryly. “Haven’t exactly had anyone to practice with as of late, though maybe I’ll change that,” she said with a small smile. “But that still doesn’t help us now.” Then it hit her and she reached for her phone.

“Rowena?” Sam asked.

“I know who might have some and is probably only a few hour drive from here,” she said as she scrolled through her contact list before setting the phone on speaker and dialing.

The phone began to ring. Once, then twice, then three times.

“Come on,” Rowena, “pick up!”

As if listening, the call was answered mid fourth-ring. “Rowena!” Ketch’s voice called out cheerily over the speaker. “How are you darling? I didn’t expect to hear from you for a few more days. How did that small favor go?”

A part of Sam wanted to raise a brow. The rest of him had accepted the odd-fellow friendship by now. It was still easier to swallow than the fact that Jack was now spending as much time – if not more - with Ketch and Gabriel than with him and Dean.

“I need a wee favor for that small favor,” she said a bit sheepishly. “You don’t happen to have any terebith on hand, do you?”

There was a pause, then a slightly pained moan. “Do I really want to know?”

She waved a hand dismissively. “Just a witch desperately trying for a distraction,” she said. “It almost worked too. It didn’t save him of course, but young Samuel here has a “If your erection lasts more than four hours situation” going on here and we – I mean he –“ Rowena caught Ketch’s snort, but was thankful he didn’t mention the slip, “needs relief. Of course, I’ll replenish your stock and take you out to dinner for your troubles.”

“Well, I did get some in, and you know I’m always here to help. Just one thing.”

“Yes?”

“You’re not defiling my circle.”

Rowena just laughed. “See you in a few hours.”

*

Sam shifted on his feet as Rowena had knocked on the door.

“Although there, Samuel,” Rowena reassured him. “We’ll get you fixed up right as rain.”

“Dean is never going to let me hear the end of this,” Sam groused.

“You’ll just have to tell him about all the fun you got to have,” she replied with a wicked smile. “And failing that, you might get to spend to some time with Jack out of this.”

Jack had enrolled in the community college that Amber – the girl he’d met at the bar the night of Ketch and Gabriel’s engagement party – and as a result split his time between the Bunker and Ketch and Gabriel’s house, with most of his time spent in New York.

Sam smiled. “That would be nice.” He’d been worried about how Jack would manage college without having never been to school of any kind, but when your grandfather could download a high school education and the support network of him, Ketch and Gabriel and Amber, Jack was doing better than Sam thought he would have. He was proud of Jack.

“Hello, Rowena,” Ketch said warmly as he opened the door and invited them in. “I hope your drive wasn’t too difficult?”

“There may have been some distracted driving, but the roads were clear enough,” she said slyly. “It smells wonderful in here.”

“Thanks,” Gabriel called out from the kitchen. “I made some lasagna, from scratch even!”

“Mother created a monster with her engagement gift.”

“You like it!”

“I’m not denying it.”

“There’s about a half hour until its done and plenty to go around. You’re welcome to join us, and if you get going you’ll have plenty of time.”

“Right!” Ketch said. “This way,” he said leading them back to his office/workspace. “I pulled out everything I thought you’d need,” he said. “Save you some time. The terebith is fresh, I just replenished my stock last week.”

She eyed everything that Ketch had pulled out, clearly impressed. “You knew what I’m on about it,” she said approvingly.

“Sex magic is…fickle,” Ketch said. “Not knowing how to cancel it out is foolish.”

“You’d be surprised, dearie,” Rowena replied. “Besides, most people don’t have angelic boyfriends that can help them restock such a difficult to obtain resource at the drop of the dime.”

“True,” Ketch agreed. “If you need it, there’s a murphy bed in that corner,” he said with a nod. “Gabriel doesn’t mind me practicing, but prefers I contain it to this room.”

“We’ll be fine,” she said. “A hand job should suffice. I think sex is the last thing Sam is thinking about at the moment.”

Sam nodded, an awkward grin on his face. It was very, very strange having these two people talking about his sex life in front of him.

“Have fun kids,” Ketch said. “I’ll be downstairs. Yell if you need anything.”

*

“So Ketch practices sex magic?” Sam asked, trying to not sound incredulous but not quite succeeding.

“Aye,” she said. “But not for the reason you think.” She paused. “Well, for the reasons you think but more than that,” she amended. “Can you feel the magic in this room?” she asked as she grabbed the stone bowl to start preparing the spell.

Sam had absolutely felt something when he’d walked in, but he hadn’t quite been able to pin it as magic. “Yeah, why?”

“Repeated magic can leave a lingering trace, but this is to an extent not normally seen. He thinks it has to do with Gabriel. You know, he worships Loki through his circle,” she said as she pointed to the rune tied into the painting on the floor. “He offers to Loki through sex – semen is almost as powerful as blood in ritual. All this while have sex with Loki himself. It’s potent mojo.” She shivered. “But in a good way. It feels welcoming in here, doesn’t it?” She said with a soft smile as her magic reached out to the ambient magic in the room and was welcomed as she prepared. “There now. All set! Now drop your trousers I need your seed for this. I’ll have you add it to the bowl, light it up, say a few words and you’ll be fine and dandy.”

“That’s it? That’s all it takes?”

“Aye. The spell is rather basic. The plant is the catalyst that makes it worth casting. Need a hand?” she offered.

“No, it’s okay,” Sam said. “I’m honestly just ready for this whole thing to be done.”

“No offense taken,” she said. “Do you want me to leave?”

He laughed ruefully. “No, it’s all right. Let’s get this over with.”

She picked up the bowl. “Ready when you are.”

*

After cleaning himself up, Sam worked his way back down stairs to the sounds of happy chatter and the clang of dishware as tables were set and wine was poured. He paused; it almost felt like an intrusion to join them. He wasn’t hostile to Ketch the way his brother was, but he’d also done nothing to reach out even as Jack had spent more and more time with them. He would never be close with the guy, but he could at least be friendly with him

“Join us, Samuel,” Ketch invited him. “Would you like a glass of wine?” he said nodding a bottle of cabernet.

“Sure,” Sam said. He almost never drank wine. Dean was a beer and hard liquor kind of guy and it wasn’t worth the harassment to keep wine in the bunker. “Thanks.”

“Feeling better?” Rowena asked.

“Yeah,” he said. “It worked like a charm.”

“Of course it did,” Rowena said sounding smug.

“Thanks for your help, Ketch.”

Ketch handed him the wine. “Rowena is a dear friend. I’m always happy to help her.”

There was a moment of awkwardness now that the flow of conversation had been broken.

Loki took that moment to trot into the room. Gabriel had taken the time to put Loki back into his flannel for the occasion. The dog’s tail was wagging happily, he barked once at Sam before sniffing at him, and deeming worthy jumped up to rest his legs on Sam’s, demanding pets that he considered his due.

“Why hello there,” Sam said warmly, obliging the request for pets. “You look like you’re ready to join me and brother on the road. What do you think? You want to become a Hunter?”

Loki barked and then trotted back to the den to grab one of his balls and brought it back to Sam, dropping it at his feet.

“A hunter of toys, I see,” Sam sagely before giving the ball a light toss sending the dog careening off after it on his stubby legs.

“He’s into agility,” Ketch said. “We have a little course set up in the backyard for him, you should see him when he really gets going.”

Sam perked. “I’d love to see that,” he said genuinely. “Maybe after dinner?”

“Sounds good,” Gabriel said as he pulled the lasagna out of the oven and set it on the trivet to cool down for a few minutes before he grabbed the garlic bread that had gone in at some point. “Sit down everyone, it’s time to eat!”

*

After dinner found them relocated to the back yard. Gabriel had used some of his grace to warm up the back yard to keep it comfortable on an otherwise crisp night. They were watching as Loki was darting through the slalom like a champ under Gabriel’s keen eye.

“They look in sync,” Sam said.

“I’ve always been a cat person,” Ketch said. “but I’ve absolutely been converted. It would feel so strange not having him underfoot now.”

“I’d love to have a dog,” Sam said wistfully. “It doesn’t seem right though.”

“Why not now?” Rowena asked. “You boys have earned a breather.”

“We can dog sit if needed,” Ketch offered. “Loki loves making new friends at the dog park.”

“I’ll think about it,” he said, surprised by the offer, but also touched. They _were_ hunting a lot less these days so it wouldn’t be so much a stretch to consider it as it once might have been.

It was that point that Loki decided he was done as had collapsed inside one of the tubes for a nap. From the looks on Sam and Rowena’s face

“You guys want to grab your stuff from the car?” Gabriel asked as he went to join them. “You look beat.”

“That sounds good. Sleep sounds fantastic,” Sam admitted.

“Need a hand?” Gabriel offered as he began leading Sam back to the front of the house.

“I’ll go make the beds unless….” Ketch said with a knowing look on his face.

“What are you insinuating?” Rowena demanded, hands on hips.

“I know what that spell can do to a person,” he said. “And Samuel was in nowhere near the discomfort I would have otherwise expected.”

“He could have been helping himself,” she countered.

“And you have a certain glow about you,” he paused then added. “It suits you.”

A sly smile appeared on her face. “Thank you,” she said.

“Do I get to ask how you convinced him how to pull that stick out of his ass?”

“That witch did us a favor, really,” she said. “I swear, the Winchester boys may be the only ones more emotionally constipated than you and your fiancé.”

“Hey!” he protested.

“Really?” she raised an eyebrow. “Mr. It Took Lucifer Trying to Kill You Again to Admit Anything?”

Ketch snorted. “Do you think it’ll go anywhere?”

She looked towards the house and the guest rooms.

“Your guess is as good as mine,” she admitted.

“If he rejects you, then I apparently severely underestimated his intelligence. And if he doesn’t, I get to threaten him harm if he hurts you.”

She smiled. “I wouldn’t expect any less.”

*

About ten minutes later there was a soft knock at the door to the library where Rowena was staying.

“Come in!” she called out. She was nursing a glass of whiskey she’d had Ketch top off before heading up stairs. Even she needed a little liquid courage now and again.

“Hey,” Sam said closing the door behind him. “You wanted to talk?”

“Aye,” she said. “I know you well, Samuel Winchester, and if things are going to get awkward between us, then I want to know _now_ when I can make alternate arrangements to get home and not stuck in the middle of nowhere in a car several hours away from civilization.”

Sam opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off.

“I know you and your brother better than most, and I know that you’ll overthink what happened today if you haven’t already.” She took a deep breath. “So I’m just going to say this once: as much as I’ve been wanting to have fun with you, Samuel, I didn’t want to risk our friendship over it. When this…situation presented itself, I saw it as a chance to try and turn it into something more. I also know you’re an honorable man, Samuel Winchester, and I hope that you taking me up on it means you’re open to trying to turn it into something more too.”

If this didn’t work, she was going to kill Ketch, and possibly Gabriel if she could figure out a way to do so, for encouraging her to put herself out there.

He was silent for a moment, and Rowena felt her heart begin to sink. But then he spoke, now with a smile on his face.

“We are idiots, aren’t we?” he said. “I get why you haven’t said anything before because it’s the same reasons I haven’t said anything.” He smiled. “Maybe we were meant to meet that witch,” he suggested as he ran his hand through his hair before looking at her straight in the eye. “Because I’d like to try, and apparently we needed third party help to get us there.”

She froze for a moment, wondering if this was Gabriel’s doing. But the thought left as soon as Sam leaned down to kiss her. Melting into the caress, she decided she didn’t care as she helped Sam remove her robe. Sam was smart, hot, and had a big dick that he actually knew how to use. The world was smiling on her for once, and she was going to make the most of it.


	2. The One Focused on Gabriel and Ketch

The next morning, Rowena and Sam made their way downstairs, a smile on their face. Satisfying sex had lead to even more satisfying sleep, only brought to an end by the smell of rich coffee wafting upstairs.

“No, Mother, your Save the Date card has not gotten lost in the mail,” they heard Ketch say as they walked down stairs to grab some of that coffee.

“No, Mother, we do not need help picking a venue,” he continued giving his guests an apologetic nod as he turned back to the phone.

Not wanting to eavesdrop anymore than they already had, they made their way to the kitchen.

“I see that Ketch and his mum are getting along swimmingly,” Rowena quipped to Gabriel.

The archangel rolled his eyes as he began pouring coffee for his guests. “Ketch promised her an invitation to the wedding. And ever since it became clear that we’re not in a rush she’s been angling for an invitation to visit. We’re half expecting her to show up on our doorstep once she accepts that he’s not going to give in.”

“They don’t get along?” Sam asked.

Rowena snorted. “Now keep in mind that she’s a Man of Letters herself. She stopped talking to him not long after he started his career there. He gets engaged and ooh, look who is interested in him again?” she said with an eye roll. She knew she was no gold medal mother herself but even she couldn’t stand the hypocrisy of pushing someone down a path he didn’t want and then stopped supporting him when she didn’t like where that path took him.

“Ouch,” Sam said with a frown. They hadn’t been able to convince Mary to come back, but that she approved of the men that he and Dean had become still meant the world to him.

“I swear,” Ketch said as he came into the breakfast nook. “Between mother and Father, I’m starting to feel the desire to just elope and be done with it. Good morning,” he added as a bit of an afterthought to his guests.

“Well, I mean, we could,” Gabriel said neutrally keeping an eye on Ketch’s reaction. “For all the grief Dad’s given us about going big, he really just wants to be there.”

“And you could always just throw a grand party after?” Rowena suggested slyly. She knew that Ketch hadn’t been satisfied with anything they’d looked at, because none of it felt right.

Ketch didn’t instantly responds, but he looked contemplative, clearly intrigued by the idea. Slowly, Ketch said, “I’ve never been an impulsive man,” he began, “but yes, let’s do it. Let’s elope.” He exhaled heavily, as if it had been hard to make that choice, but he looked pleased with this decision.

Not caring that they had an audience, Gabriel all but jumped into Ketch’s arms and gave him a happy kiss. “Want to do it today? Let’s do it today. I know the perfect place, too.” He turned and looked at Sam and Rowena. “You don’t _have_ to leave today, do you?”

“I promised Rowena she’d be in the wedding party,” Ketch explained to Sam. “You can be her plus one? I’m sure Jack would enjoy having you there.”

Sam blinked. Nothing about the hunt had gone as planned and this visit had been stranger still, at this point, he figured he was just along for the ride. “We don’t. And um sure, I’d be happy to be her plus one,” he replied. It would be weird explaining it to Dean, but he was more than adept at handling his brother by now. He didn’t want to miss it either, no one else would ever be able to claim they’d seen an Archangel get married.

“Excellent!” Gabriel said. “I am going to go make arrangements.” He nodded towards Rowena and Sam. “Your job is to take them into the city. Cocktail attire for her, actually nice suit for Sam if he wants, I can take care of any needed alterations.”

“Hey!” Sam protested, “my suits are fine!”

Gabriel ignored Sam, instead continuing to focus on his soon-to-be-husband. “Be ready to go by six. ”

“Do I get a hint of where we’re going?” Ketch asked.

“Nope!” Gabriel said. “But trust me, you’ll love it.”

“You know I do.”

Gabriel stole a quick kiss and sent a sappy grin towards his fiancé. “See you guys soon!”

Rowena made a gagging sound, even as her eyes were lit up in delight. “I swear,” she told Sam. “They get sappier every time I see them,” she remarked to Sam.

Ketch pretended not to hear, instead checked his watch. “If we going to make good time, we need to get out of here in say, fifteen minutes. Does that sound all right?”

“Perfectly fine, dearie,” Rowena agreed.

“That’s fine,” Sam said. “Enough time to talk to Dean, and possibly enough time to convince him I haven’t been kidnapped or brainwashed.”

Ketch snorted. “Thirty minutes then,” Ketch finalized. “Can I get anyone anything else while I’m up?

*

Shopping with Rowena was always a learning experience. She had an exacting eye, not only for style but also for construction. Dresses that looked good to the average eye were picked apart by her and discarded for imperfections that no one else would notice. But even then, she knew what she liked and she was efficient.

Besides, she argued, “Tonight is not about me, boys. It’s about you,” she said smiling too-sweetly at Ketch.

“I have a suit!” he protested.

“You do,” she agreed. “But you’re getting _married_. We still need to spruce you up! Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue and all that! Well, except the sixpence for your shoe. No one has those around anymore. I think I’ve got a dollar coin rattling around in my purse somewhere.”

“I probably have some in my car if you don’t,” Sam said picking up her train of thought from where it had left off. “We keep a large stash of coins on hand. You never knew when you’d run across parking meters or toll bridges. “I didn’t know you were superstitious, Rowena,” Sam said as Rowena lead them to the men’s section of the store while Sam had somehow wound up carrying her dress.

“Tosh,” she said. “Who do you think wrote that poem? A witch, of course! There’s power in that old magic and since Ketch here is a witch too, whom better to channel it? And perfect, Samuel! The coin will slot nicely into something old and borrowed. I think we’ll bring blue through a new pocket square and tie. I know it’ll technically count as something new, but I have a bit of an untraditional idea for that if you’re open to it,” she suggested.

“What’s that?” he asked.

“Just as there are hexes, there are charms. The charms can carry blessings and well-tidings. We can tie the charm to your tie-bar so you can wear it at the ceremony.”

A sense of warmth filled Ketch at the thought. Blessings, like curses, were basically will made manifest. He couldn’t think of a better bit of magic to start his new life with, and he had instantly picked out the one he’d use. His pleasure with this thought, however, didn’t leave him so love-sick that he couldn’t tease Rowena.

“Who knew you were such a romantic?”

“I have my moments,” she said offering a smile to Sam. “But don’t worry, I’ll still hex you six ways to Sunday if you tell Fergus.”

“And what will Gabriel do back?” Sam asked.

“I’m not at liberty to say,” Ketch replied. “But there are chances that you’d end up in the crossfire,” he suggested mischievously as his eyes drifted a bit downward.

“That’d be an act of war!” Rowena suggested back.

“Oh he’d enjoy that,” Ketch said as they arrived at the entrance of the menswear area.

“To the ties, gentlemen,” Rowena nudged him. “And yes, Sam, you’ll be getting something new too. You’re allowed to indulge yourself now and then.”

“But--,” he began protesting only to be immediately cut off.

“None of that,” Ketch said. “It’s not charity, it’s a gift. It’s not like we gave you any notice. What kind of hosts would we be if we didn’t make sure you had what you need? Besides, Gabriel likes to spoil those important to him. You are important to Rowena, so by extension you’re important to him.”

“Fine,” Sam said, “I’ll accept new accessories,” he said begrudgingly. A whole suit still felt too extravagant – if they even had something there that would work. “You’re as stubborn as he is, aren’t you?” Sam laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair.

“I can be,” Ketch agreed. “It takes a stubborn head to worm your way into a stubborn heart,” he added with a meaningful glance towards Rowena.

“Right,” Sam acknowledged; the message received.

“So what are we looking for exactly?”

“Which suit were you thinking of wearing?” Rowena asked.

“The charcoal one,” he said. “It’s a travel suit of sorts for me,” he explained. “It’s been on many dates with Gabriel so seems fitting.”

“That is romantic,” she agreed. “Let’s see, what about this one?” she asked. “It’s a lovely Lapis blue.”

Ketch wandered over to a mirror mounted to the pillar. “Oh yes,” he said. “That is quite nice,” he said approvingly as he wandered over to the pocket squares to look for something silver.

“Oh no, Sam,” Rowena said. “Step away from those matching tie and pocket square sets!” she said sounding horrified.

Sam look liked a dear caught in the headlights. “What’s wrong with it?” he asked.

“One does not match their tie and pocket square,” Ketch explained. “It’s so passé.”

“You follow fashion trends?” Sam asked skeptically.

“A Man of Letters was always expected to be presentable. And now I just find it genuinely enjoyable.” He liked the way Gabriel’s eyes light up when he does something a little different for a date night.

“All right then,” Sam said. “What should I get?”

“What’s the color of suit?”

“Light gray.”

“And the tie?”

“I was thinking this shade of pink?” he said pointing to the tie that had led him to pick up the box in the first place.

“Not bad,” he said. “But also reads kind of corporate. Not a terrible look by any means, but you can certainly do more festive. Have you thought of going monochromatic?”

“What do you mean?”

Ketch ran his hands over a light gray tie. “The simplicity can be quite striking. Then you can take that pink that you were thinking of and put that as your pocket square. He grabbed a blush pink twill paisley one. “What do you think of this?” he asked Sam as he held them together.

“That’ a real nice combination. I like it.” Sam said, approving and agreeing to the pair. His shopping was purely pragmatic: he never had a chance to wear a suit outside of pretending to be something he wasn’t, so aesthetics of the suits and accessories was admittedly always near the bottom. It actually was kind of nice taking a moment to be indulgent and buy something purely for aesthetics. He rubbed the tie and pocket squares between his fingers, and both were also clearly of much better quality. He bit his lip as he reconsidered his previous rejection of the offer for a new suit. It felt so selfish, but he so seldom let himself buy nice things. “You know,” he added. “I think I should get a new shirt after all. I just remembered spilling on myself the other day.”

“Of course,” Ketch said easily. “We should get you a new suit too, just in case. Coffee can be so difficult to remove.”

“The absolute worst,” Sam agreed as he flashed what might have been one of the first genuine smiles he’d ever shown to the former Man of Letters. If this was a glimpse of why Rowena and Gabriel cared for Ketch, he was beginning to understand why.

*

When they’d made it back to the house, Rowena declared she needed to set up to complete the blessing and had volunteered Sam’s help. Ketch knew that she didn’t really need any help, but was more than happy to give the new couple some space and so had absconded to the kitchen to finish cleaning up the remnants of breakfast that had been left behind.

The slamming of a car door in the driveway told him Jack was back home.

“Hello, Jack,” Ketch called out before peering at his watch. “Don’t you have a lab today?”

Not long after meeting Amber a few days after the engagement party, Jack had decided that he wanted to try going to college too, even though he’d never had a day of formal education. 

Chuck had been all too happy to help there, downloading an entire K-12 education into Jack’s head with a simple snap, and Jack had moved in a few days later at their insistence. While they were okay with him trying school, they were worried he wasn’t ready to live on their own, something that Sam, Dean and Castiel had agreed with and were ready to back them up on had it been required, even thought Jack ultimately had readily and happily agreed to do so.

They’d taught Jack how to drive not long after, feeling it’d be beneficial for his social life since flying everywhere wasn’t the smartest way to blend in with humans. They got him a sporty compact car, nothing that looked out of place where he was going to school and not so expensive nor exotic that you worried about a new driver handling it. Jack mainly drove it back and forth to school, and to meet ups with his college friends.

“I did,” he said. “But there was a freak power outage in the building so they cancelled classes for the day.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” He knew that Jack liked school, but what college student didn’t enjoy an unexpected day off.”  
  
Jack frowned. “Both, I think? Titrations aren’t my favorite, but it also means I don’t get to see Melissa today. This was her only class today so she didn’t come to campus today.”

Jack and Amber hadn’t lasted overly long, breaking up after only a few weeks of dating. According to Jack, it had been amicable, and while a little said, he’d bounced back well, just taking in the experience that was school. A part of that experience was his lab partner Melissa, a name that had been popping up in conversation more and more recently.

“Well, maybe you can suggest a study date and make up for lost time?”

“Perhaps,” Jack said, “But really though, I don’t know how I’d gotten through class today after receiving Uncle Gabriel’s text. I’m so excited for tonight!”

“You and me both! I don’t suppose he told you where we were going?”

Jack shook his head. “He did, but made me promise to not tell!” Jack said, puffing up a little in pride that he still hadn’t told.

Ketch bent down and picked up Puck, who had been resting at his heels while he cleaned.

“Puck wants you to tell me, don’t you Puck?”

Puck just started licking Ketch’s face instead of giving him the puppy eyes that he’d hoped for.

“Nope!” Jack said.

Ketch set him back down. “You failed me, Puck!” Ketch scolded.

Puck just barked and wagged his tail and he accepted the treat that Ketch gave him anyway.

“Let him have his surprise,” Rowena said as she and Sam came down the stairs. “Did you see how giddy he looked this morning. It’s adorable.”

“It is,” Ketch agreed, not actually mad at not knowing. He trusted Gabriel.

“Sam!” Jack said happily, standing up to greet his friend. The Nephilim tried to get back to the bunker when he could, but school kept him busy and the brothers still enjoyed hunting so he didn’t get to see them as often as he liked.

“Jack!” Sam said sounding just as happy as Jack was and accepting the bro-hug that Jack offered.

“Do you want to see my car?”

“Sure!”

“You’re ready for me?” Ketch asked Rowena as the other two chatted happily while they went outside, Puck bounding along next to them, no doubt hoping to get a ride in said car.

“Aye. Go grab your tie pin and meet me in your study.”

“All right, be right there,“ he said as he followed her up the stairs. He ducked into his bedroom and opened the top drawer of his dresser where he had his collection of tie pins, cufflinks and pocket squares laid out all neat and in a row. He wore casual clothing more frequently than he used to, but he still loved his suits and wore them frequently and his collection of accessories reflected that. He picked the pin that he’d mentally picked out earlier. It wasn’t exactly unique nor even the nicest one he owned, but Gabriel had gotten it for him just because and he couldn’t think of a better choice for the occasion. He plucked it out of its home and walked down the hall to join Rowena.

“That was quick,” she said.

“It was a gift from Gabriel. It was a ‘hump day gift’ as he called it,” he said. It had also come with actual humping, but he wasn’t quite that into sharing about his sex life, at least not net yet.

She snorted, but with a smile on her face. “That’s perfect,” Rowena. “A gift given of love already reflects the ties, pardon the pun, between you, and will only help to strength the blessing.”

She reverently took the pin from Ketch and placed it in the bowl with the herbs already resting in the bottom.

“Ready?” she asked.

He nodded.

With a whispered word the bowl caught a flame. Picking up the bowl, Rowena turned to face east and began reciting the blessing.

_Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East.  
Communication of the heart, mind, and body  
Fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun.  
The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences._

Ketch felt the magic in the room begin to gather as Rowena turned to face south.

_Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South.  
Warmth of hearth and home  
The heat of the heart’s passion  
The light created by both to illuminate the darkest of times._

Magic began caressing Ketch, growing stronger as Rowena turned to the west.

_Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West.  
The deep commitments of the lake, the swift excitement of the river  
The refreshing cleansing of the rain  
The all encompassing passion of the sea._

The magic reached its crescendo as Rowena faced north to finish the blessing.

_Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North  
Firm foundation on which to build  
Fertility of the fields to enrich your lives  
A stable home to which you may always return._

The bowl caught a light with a final surge of power as Rowena set the bowl back down on Ketch’s altar. Ketch released the breath that he always inevitable held during rituals.

“That was headier than expected,” he admitted.

“The magic knows,” she said as she pulled the pin out of the now-empty bowl, the spell consuming the herbs in their entirety, leaving nothing behind but the pin, not even soot. She presented it to Ketch in the palm of her hand.

He picked it up, wrapping him palm around it.

“Thank you, Rowena. I will cherish it.”

“I don’t doubt it.” She glanced at the clock on his desk. “But now though, it’s time for you to start getting ready. Go on, git!”

He exhaled again – the pin, the command to get dress, made it suddenly hit that he was getting _married_. It was crazy to think about.

“Come on,” Rowena said, poking him to get him out of his head. “No time to freak out now. Go get yourself all fancy for your man!”

“Yes, ma’am!”

*

It turns out that was easier said than done. His suit was immaculately pressed, his dress shirt was immaculately pressed, the tie was package crisp and yet he was somehow still unsatisfied, leaving him to not yet attach the tie bar to the ensemble.

“You look great,” a voice said from behind him.

Ketch turned around and found God wearing a natty red suit standing behind him. “Oh, hello, Chuck. I didn’t hear you knock.”

“I’m not surprised. You look a million miles away. Nervous? You shouldn’t be. Gabriel would jump you even if you showed up at the wedding in a ratting t-shirt and board shorts.”

Ketch wasn’t sure what he disliked more: Chuck talking about Gabriel jumping him or that outfit. “I wouldn’t do that to him!”

Chuck’s voice softened. “Of course you wouldn’t. My point stands though. He loves you; he’ll think you look perfect no matter what. Here,” he said, “Let me help you with that.” He paused and waited for Ketch’s nod before placing it perfectly between the third and fourth button.

“Thank you,” Ketch said sincerely. He didn’t consider himself a sentimental man, but it seemed impossible to not be touched by Gabriel’s father – God Himself – being willing to give him a pep talk before his son’s marriage.

“Dig the idea of this by the way,” he said tapping the pin. “It’s all your guy’s growth all condensed into a something tangible.”

Ketch tilted his head, and smiled. “It felt right.”

Chuck nodded. “Speaking of gifts,” he said. “Have you made a decision?”

Ketch nodded. “I have.” He took a deep breath and then said. “I want to become an angel. I feel like I found something special and selfishly, I want to keep it as long as I can manage.”

“Wonderful!” Chuck said happily. “And there’s nothing wrong with wanting to be happy. It’s what everyone aims for after all!” He clapped Ketch on the shoulder. “You’ll know when it happens, I want you to be able to take advantage of the benefits on your honeymoon,” he added with a wink.

“Thank you?” Ketch said. He stood corrected. Chuck thinking about his sex life was definitely the bit he liked less.

Chuck clapped his shoulder directing to towards the bedroom door starting to hum the wedding march.

*

When they made it downstairs, Ketch saw Gabriel’s face light up. He stood up a little straighter and returned the smile.

“You look fantastic,” Ketch said genuinely. “Your tie is even perfect!”

Gabriel was far from a slob, but he also wasn’t as obsessive about his appearance as Ketch was.

Gabriel beamed. “Only the best for you tonight,” he said. “And for me too, apparently,” he said openly checking Ketch out.

“They’ll be plenty of time for that later,” Rowena said reminding the two men that they had an audience and gave Ketch a moment to take in the rest of the room. Everyone had put their best foot forward. Gabriel had indeed helped tailor Sam’s new suit to perfection, Jack looked like he stepped out of a magazine, and Rowena looked like she was ready to eat men alive. Gabriel had even gone so far as to put Puck into his own little doggy tux.

“Let’s grab some pictures before we leave,” Chuck suggested, pulling a fancy camera out of thin air.

The grooms were happy to oblige; they both knew they’d want these shots to add to their growing collection of candids of themselves.

“And I got someone meeting us,” Gabriel said. “I’m not letting us not document this day.”

“Do I get to know where they’re meeting us?” Ketch asked as Chuck took some pictures of Rowena and Sam and Sam and Jack.

“Of course not!” his fiancée replied too cheerily. “You’ll know soon enough!”

“You should get some pictures with Grandpa,” Jack suggested bringing the two men back to the paying attention to the rest of the room.

“That’s a great idea,” Sam said.

“Perfect,” Chuck said as he handed the camera over to Sam after fiddling with an adjustment. ‘It’s on automatic mode. Point, click and you’re good to go.”

A bit more posing and soon Sam was handing the camera back.

“Right!” Gabriel said. “No more dallying.” He took Ketch’s hand, even though he didn’t need to.

Ketch squeezed it back in reassurance.

“Away we go!”

*

When the ground became solid under his feet once more, Ketch was able to near instantly recognize where they were.

“You took us back to Tokyo!” he said with a smile in his voice.

“Sure did!” Gabriel said. “We’re about a block away,” he said pointing in the relevant direction.

“The very first trip we took together was to Tokyo,” Ketch explained to the others as they stepped from the ally that Gabriel had dropped them all off in and joined the masses moving down the street.

“Awww!” Rowena cooed. “How romantic, Gabriel!”

Jack looked around in awe. Even though he’d started spending more time with Gabriel, he’d never been taken to a place quite like this yet. “It’s so colorful,” he said.

“I’ve always want to come here,” Sam said. “I wish I had time to explore,” he said wistfully.

“You should make time to come,” Rowena said. “You deserve a vacation.”

“I can always make up a ‘case’ for you to come and Hunt,” Gabriel suggested. “Rowena could selflessly volunteer to accompany you so Dean doesn’t have to fly.”

“Heh,” Sam replied “I’ll think about it,” he said as he tried to take in the sights without staring back at the surreptitiously trying to not gawk at his height.

“Here we are!” Gabriel said, as he waved towards the oddly-empty stand with a grand flourish. The only people inside were those who worked the restaurant and a neatly dressed photographer, whose camera sat on the counter, a cup of tea near it. “I rented it for an hour,” he explained. “Paid them double their normal earnings since we’ll basically take up the whole place. I figure after that we’ll either be ready to move on to karaoke or people can just join us because more people always make for a better party!”

“Agreed!” Ketch said. They’d been to Japan a few times over the course of their relationship, and without fail they managed to make friends for the night who were more than willing to join in the fun.

Seeing their patron of the night, the staff let out a cheery “ _Irasshaimase_!”

As the others politely greeted the staff, Gabriel quickly shared a few words with the photographer, making sure they were on the same page. Ketch took a moment to appreciate the fluent Japanese flowing easily off of Gabriel’s tongue accompanied by a perfect accent. He could easily forget that his soon-to-be-husband was divine, but his language skills were always a reminder that Ketch enjoyed. Gabriel had noticed that he enjoyed having a polyglot partner and would occasionally talk dirty in languages that Ketch didn’t know but still completely understood the intent regardless.

“You got the rings, Jack?” Gabriel asked once done talking to the photographer.

Jack pulled a small box out of his pocket. “Right here!” he said solemnly, he clearly was taking the responsibility seriously, pleased to have been asked to help.

“Dad?” Gabriel asked.

“Let’s do it, son.” Chuck said as he centered himself at the head of the aisle next to the shop’s counter.

Gabriel and Sam took up positions in front of him, facing each other trying to hide the grins they saved for each other and failing miserably. The other three standing a bit further back, even Sam had caught the mood and was smiling as brightly as Rowena and Jack. Rowena had handkerchief hidden in her hand, prepared

Chuck and Gabriel could hear the camera’s shutter click, but it was inaudible to mortal ears, buried beneath the sounds of Tokyo traffic. None involved noticed the small crowd that was gathering outside of the shop, intrigued by the unusual happenings at their local ramen shop.

“We’re gathered here tonight to celebrate the coming together of two people who had locked their hearts off to the world, two hearts that denied themselves in the name of self-protection. They told themselves that they had good reason to build up their walls, and they did a good job of believing the stories the told themselves and others about why they didn’t deserve more. But then the hearts got tired of hiding. They sensed a kindred spirit and by letting down their walls the found love. Let this love be an example to us all. The couple decided to write their own vows. Gabriel?”

Gabriel looked into Ketch’s eyes as he began, “When you came to rescue me from Asmodeous, I was tired and I was broken. I went with you because quite frankly, you couldn’t be any worse than my current captor. But almost immediately I noticed that you did actually care. From the way that you changed the radio for me, the way you asked me before doing anything that could have uncomfortable and even the way you got those walkie talkies and stood up for me to Sam and Dean. But even more than that? I noticed your surprise that you were doing that, that you did all that despite yourself and you kept doing it. That is when I began to trust you, that is the moment I began to notice how bright your soul was even buried under the years of deeds that you regret to this very day. Announcing my love for you to Lucifer was simultaneously the most difficult and most liberating thing I’ve ever done and is one of my proudest moments in my life. I love you, Arthur Ketch, and I will tirelessly work to continue to be worthy of the love you’ve so selflessly shared with me.”

Rowena surreptitiously dabbed her eyes as Ketch took his own turn.

“When I rescued you from Hell, my motives were unquestionably selfish. I’d made a terrible mistake and thought that it a way to even begin to make amends. All I was hoping for was to escape with my life so I could lay low and hope to find a way to escape Asmodeous’ wrath. What I found instead was a kindred spirit, someone who didn’t judge me for the man that I had been. A man whose love of uncooked cookie dough I will never understand, but will forever cherish our quiet moments reading side by side, laughing at his bad jokes, and reveling in _living_ for myself, for _us._ If you had told me ten years ago that one day I would have found enough love and trust in another to do something as spontaneous as elope I’d thought you mad, but I’m only mad that it took as long as it did to get here. I walked alone for decades, but I know I will never be alone again. I love you, Gabriel, and I vow to continually prove that the love and faith you have shared with me was not a mistake.”

“The couple will now exchange rings, a symbol of their love for all the world to see, and a reminder of the promises they’ve made here today.”

Chuck nodded at Jack, who moved closer so Gabriel could take the band that he’d had made for Ketch when he’d asked Ketch to marry him. They’d decided to use the same band for both; Ketch declaring he didn’t need a second symbol when the first had been so perfect.

“Gabriel, repeat after me,” Chuck ordered as Gabriel slid the ring onto Ketch’s ring finger.

“Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is unbreakable, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring I take you to be my trusted partner for life.”

Gabriel repeated the words, his voice only breaking for a moment.

“Ketch?” Chuck said as Ketch took the other platinum band. “Your turn.”

Ketch’s hand only trembled a moment as he slid the ring onto Gabriel’s finger. “Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is unbreakable, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring I take you to be my trusted partner for life.”

“By the power vested in Me, by Me, I now pronounce you married. You my kiss.”

Gabriel all but threw himself into Ketch’s embrace, pouring his love and happiness into that kiss, neither man noticing that angelic grace had began wrapping itself around the pair, climbing up Ketch’s body before settling into Ketch, causing his eyes to glow blue as they finished their embrace to the cheers of onlookers.

Sam, Rowena and Jack’s eyes went wide, several of the people in the crowd had started filming once they figured out what was going on.

“Don’t worry,” Chuck told them. “Only you guys could see. But he said yes, Gabriel.”

“Yes for eternity,” Ketch said as his new found power came with a rush of energy. “You’re not getting rid of me any time soon!”

“Yes!” Gabriel exclaimed with a kiss. “Yes!” he added with another kiss. “Yes!” he added with a final kiss.

“And don’t worry,” Chuck said. “The Host knows that you’ll show yourselves when ready.”

Ketch hadn’t thought of that, but Gabriel seemed pleased with that notion. The crowd began dispersing with a few calls for good luck and happiness and then bowls of ramen and bottles of beer started to line the previously empty counter with offers of congratulations as Ketch’s stomach growled. He’d started getting so nervous, he’d barely had anything to eat since breakfast.

“You said it,” Gabriel told Ketch’s stomach. “Let’s eat!”

Everyone grabbed seats at the counter and a bowl of ramen appeared in front of him seconds later.

“Mmm,” Jack said eyes bright with enjoyment. “This is delicious!” He exclaimed. The Nephilim tiled his head. “Are you okay, Ketch?”

Ketch paused. “I am, but it’s weird. I feel like there’s this….lag when I take a sip of my soup. Like a disconnect of when I expect to taste it and when I do taste it.”

“Oh, that’s just host lag,” Gabriel explained. “It always takes a few minutes to adjust to a new vessel – and yes, for all intents and purposes, your body is now a host. Give it another minute and you’ll be just fine.”

“Host lag?” Sam asked. “I’ve never heard Castiel mention that.”

Gabriel shrugged before taking another slurp of his soup. “Cassie never partook of human experiences enough to realize that something was off. It’s not even that much of a lag, Ketch is just keenly aware of it because he remembered how his body acted when still human.”

“Do you notice anything else?” Rowena asked.

“I feel energized. Like I did twenty years ago,” he said sending Gabriel a sly smirk.

“And we are _going_ to take advantage of it later.”

“I want details boys,” Rowena approved with mirth in her voice.

“We’ll do lunch after we get back from the honeymoon.” Ketch paused. “We are going on a honeymoon, correct?”

“Of course!” Gabriel sniffed. “And I’d tell you where we were going, but the island doesn’t have a name. Just you, me, and all the endless beaches you could ever want and then some,” he said eyes twinkling. “Dad helped me build the place.”

Ketch’s eyes narrowed. “Just how big a place did you build?”

“Oh, he just built the mansion. I built the island its sitting on.”

“That seems excessive,” Ketch said. “And unnecessary.”

“Pfft,” Gabriel said. “If you can’t make a grand gesture of love when you get married, when can you? Besides, it’ll be our vacation home later. It’ll see plenty of use!”

Chuck was equally unapologetic. “I was in the creative spirit. You two really need to go snorkeling while you’re there. I created some great little canyons and there’s all kinds of great fish and aquatic life there! It’s some of my best work in centuries.”

“Plus, if we ever decide to let humans finally find the island they’ll be confused as fuck and that is never not hilarious. Have you ever gone to those conspiracy forums? It’s wild.”

Ketch took a long drag off of his beer. “Well, I can honestly say, I’ve never had landmasses created for me before. I’m flattered.”

“Geeze,” Rowena pouted. “How are the rest of us supposed to top that gift?”

“You don’t have to, you know,” Ketch said. “The blessing was a very generous gift.”

“None of that, you! If I want to spoil you two, I will!”

“But –“

“No point in arguing with her,” Gabriel said sagely.

“Smart man,” Rowena said.

“Fine,” Ketch agreed. “But it can only be during the reception.”

“Deal,” she agreed.

“How long are you planning on being gone?” Chuck asked.

“A week,” Gabriel said. “Maybe two.”

“I’ll take care of Puck!” Jack volunteered.

“Thank you, Jack!” Gabriel said. “If you throw any wild parties while we’re gone, just repair the damage before we get back.”

Jack tilted his head. “Okay?” he said, clearly not getting it.

Gabriel looked at Sam. “Get Dean to show him Animal House, would you?”

Sam snorted. “You really want to give him ideas?”

“It’d be sad if he did the whole college and didn’t _really_ do the whole the experience.”

“I’ll tell Dean,” Sam said. “He’ll loves having movie nights.”

“Just tell me when,” Jack said. “I’ll bring the popcorn!”

“Sounds good to me. In speaking of going places, we need to be heading out. We’ve just about used up our time limit and I’d hate to impose on our host any longer, besides, we have a date at the karaoke parlor!”

Everyone efficiently gathered their things and left the small shop, letting new customers in as they spilled out onto the sidewalk where Gabriel was busy herding everyone to go in the right direction.

“Hey, Ketch?” Chuck called out to him.

“Yes?” he asked turning around to reply.

“Welcome to the family.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I never thought I'd still be writing these two nearly two years on. I've grown to love my little odd ship so much.
> 
> 2) 15 x 3 made me want to play with Sam/Rowena and were what got me writing again. Then my brain said "Hey, I know you know _how_ you want them to tie the knot but can't figure out how to get them there. I have Ideas" and here we are. For the record, I love what 15 x 8 did for Rowena.
> 
> 3) Yes, I know that magic on the show has never been described in this manner, and I don't care. Given the boys general view of magic and witches and those that practice magic, they've never been a position to have this kind of conversation so I can do what I want. 
> 
> 4) I also know that that the blessing is decidedly Wiccan. I figure that since blessings are decidedly _out_ of Rowena's wheelhouse it's not unreasonable to think she'd dip her toes in a different discipline of magic to grab one. So there.
> 
> 5) I anticipate at least one more fic in this series: I still want to play with Ketch's relationship with his mother and maybe try to get Michael/Adam out of Hell a la Season 15 because I sorta really love how they handled it. We'll see!


End file.
